


¿Union Forzada?

by Aleviacy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleviacy/pseuds/Aleviacy
Summary: Yuuri debe desposarse con el principe de un reino vecino si con ello quiere salvar su propio reino. Lo que al comienzo él siento como una relacion forzada, quiza solo termine siendo algo más.Omegaverse! Viktor alfa! x Yuuri omega!





	¿Union Forzada?

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, aquí empieza la explicación omegaverse.
> 
> Omegaverse: (copy-past de otro fic)
> 
> Se trata de una sociedad estructurada en razas: alfas, betas y omegas, cada una con características propias, son humanos que nacen con una raza definida. En resumidas cuentas, el alfa es la raza dominante y la primera de la jerarquía. Ellos son fuertes, grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos, poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia, son territoriales, sus sentidos (olfato, vista, audición) están muy desarrollados y suelen desempeñarse en empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de grandes beneficios. Existen machos alfa y hembras alfa. La particularidad de los alfa es que solo pueden procrear con un omega, por lo que sus alianzas suelen ser principalmente con esta raza. Es muy raro que un alfa logre engendrar con un beta o con otro alfa, generalmente de estas asociaciones (alfa-alfa) nacen los Alfa Pura Sangre; esto, sin embargo, no significa que no hayan excepciones donde, por ejemplo, un omega pueda ser impregnado por un beta, o donde un alfa macho preñe a una hembra beta. Los alfa tienen un nudo en sus genitales, así como los perros. Durante el período de calor del omega, el alfa es completamente atraído por las feromonas que expele el cuerpo de estos, siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Cabe aclarar que un alfa puede tener varias parejas si así lo desea (sobre todo si es un pura sangre).
> 
> La raza beta es el humano corriente. Existen hombres beta y mujeres beta. No tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas, pueden procrear pero solo con los de su raza, es muy difícil que un hombre beta preñe a un omega. Se desempeñan en trabajos normales, como ejecutivos, oficinistas, transportistas, maestros constructores, etc.
> 
> El omega es la última raza de la jerarquía y por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, no agresivos pero sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados, son muy sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección. Existen tanto hembras omega como machos omega. La particularidad de esta raza es su capacidad de procrear. Los omegas, tanto hombres como mujeres, pueden albergar un niño en su vientre y dar a luz, siendo las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfa. Un omega entra en calor o está en celo con una determinada frecuencia, donde lo único que desea es básicamente tener sexo y ser impregnado. El cuerpo del omega se auto lúbrica para la relación íntima durante el celo. El celo puede ser inhibido a través de pastillas, los ''supresores''. Los omega suelen desempeñarse en trabajos sociales, como profesores, enfermeros, asistentes sociales, terapeutas ocupacionales, etc. Tienen menos derechos que los beta o alfa, y pueden ser unidos a un alfa (pasando a ser omegas ''reclamados o acoplados'') sin su consentimiento.
> 
> Cada raza, por cierto, tiene un aroma específico, reconocible entre ellos. Cuando un omega se acopla a un alfa o a un beta, huele como él.
> 
> Se acoplan a través de las ''uniones''. El alfa (cuando es una unión, por ejemplo, alfa-omega) muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca. Eso significa que lo ha reclamado y que ahora están incondicionalmente unidos. El alfa paga una dote a los padres del omega y luego se produce el matrimonio civil.
> 
> Respecto a los hijos, las parejas pueden tener niños de cualquier raza, no existe una regla clara acerca de que las parejas, por ejemplo, alfa-beta, solo puedan tener hijos beta o hijos alfa, ellos podrían ser capaces de tener hijos omegas también.
> 
> Es posible cambiar algunos aspectos de esta información de acuerdo al gusto de la autora de algún fic omegaverse, esto es lo esencial, también la autora es libre de escoger el periodo de celo de los omegas.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Lastimosamente Yuri on Ice no me pertenece (si lo fuera tendríamos un beso sin censura y quizá sexo insinuado 3 ), todo pertenece a Kubo-sensei y demás.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: uniones forzadas? Matrimonios de conveniencia? Fuera de ello nada :D

Chapter I  
предисловие  
(Prefacio)

"Tenemos deberes desde antes de nacer, al servir a nuestra gente, sacrificios hay que hacer. Una princesa otorga esperanza a la nación, ¿quién querría algo más?"

Mulan-Como las demás.

強制結婚?  
(¿Unión forzada?)

Yuuri Katsuki, de 21 años, príncipe omega del reino Enkoku, finalmente había recorrido un largo camino hasta el reino de Rosskaya para contraer nupcias con el príncipe alfa del reino invernal.

Enkoku solía ser un poderoso reino militar, sus habitantes estaban adecuadamente entrenados para las guerras, incluso los omegas tenían, al menos, las nociones básicas de defensa. Enkoku era un país tradicionalista, casi a un punto rígido en la mente de sus habitantes. Sin embargo nadie podía quejarse de injusticias, pues cada uno de los soberanos gobernaron con justicia en sus corazones. La nobleza del reino, quizá, les costó algunas tierras. En los últimos siglos el reino había dejado detrás cualquier riqueza o esplendor que brillase entre sus fronteras. Por esa misma razón, el reino estaba por caer en una crisis si no se solucionaba de alguna manera.

El reino de Rosskaya no era precisamente vecino de Enkoku, era un país que debía cruzar un océano para encontrarse, un reino especialmente conocido por ser cubierto del invierno prácticamente todo el año, sin embargo, dicho invierno no impedía que la gente se embebiera en la riqueza o el poder. Rosskaya era uno de los reinos más ricos del continente, y un antiguo aliado de Enkoku.

Hace siglos, cuando Rosskaya enfrento la única y peor de las crisis de su historia, pues un invierno especialmente cruel había robado la vida del ganado, había enfermado al pueblo y había secado los campos, ocasionó que el reino estuviese a punto de desvanecerse en la nieve. Sin embargo, casando a una princesa de aquel reino con una princesa del reino de Enkoku firmo una antigua alianza que salvará a Rosskaya y su gente del helado final.

Y ahora, como una vuelta del destino, llena de peculiaridades, las situaciones se invertían. Enkoku debía entregar una esposa omega para uno de los príncipes alfas de la familia real de Rosskaya, y así, nuevamente, salvar un reino del final.

La familia real de Enkoku, la familia Katsuki, quien hubiese gobernado el reino por tres siglos, era un matrimonio de dos hijos. El rey Toshiya, de 53 años, la reina Hiroko, de 49 años, la princesa alfa Mari, de 25 años, y el príncipe omega, Yuuri.

La familia real de Rosskaya, la familia Nikiforov en la zarina Evgenia, de 48 años, el primer príncipe, Georgi, un omega de 27 años, el segundo príncipe, Viktor, de 24 años, y el tercer y último príncipe, el joven alfa de 15 años, Yuri. El antiguo zar ya había fallecido a sus 60 años.

Era con el segundo hijo con quien Yuuri contraería nupcias.

Aun recordaba cómo había pasado, el cómo había logrado escuchar la "feliz noticia".

Su mejor amiga, su dama de compañía, Yuko, una omega solo dos años mayor que él, corrió hacia su habitación, agitada le comunico que su madre quería hablar con él.

Cuando llego al salón principal del palacio, su madre le conto sobre los problemas del reino, nada nuevo, puesto que Yuuri ya sabía que estaban viviendo periodos difíciles, y de escases. El pueblo se enfurecía con el pasar de los días, y Yuuri temía que pidieran la cabeza del actual rey, su padre.

El padre de Yuuri era algo que no sucedía en Enkoku desde hacía 3 siglos, era un beta. Un beta unigénito del antiguo rey, sin otros herederos al trono su padre fue elegido como el soberano del reino. Sin embargo, su carácter amable y su condición de beta ocasionó que otros reyes subestimaran a su padre, muchos de ellos rompieron los tratos con Enkoku hasta que un alfa ascendiera al trono.

Su padre no podía desposarse con una mujer alfa, viendo el cargo que tenía, la mujer alfa podría encargarse de desterrarlo del trono, y no era recomendada una mujer beta, ya que la probabilidad de que naciera un hijo alfa era demasiado escasa. Así que finalmente contrajo nupcias con una mujer omega, y para bendición de ambos, la primogénita fue una alfa. Sin embargo, incluso con ella, el momento de que ella heredará el reino seguía unos años lejana. El pueblo no soportaría un par de años más.

Pero esa no era razón para comprometer al segundo hijo con un perfecto extraño, o eso pensaba desesperado Yuuri. Es decir, si se necesitaba de una boda, ¿no era perfectamente entendible que el príncipe Georgi, omega, se casase con Mari, una alfa?, ambos eran los primeros hijos, así que la unión de ambos daría salvación al pueblo. Aun así, Yuuri sabía que la verdad o la situación no eran tan sencillas.

Si el príncipe Georgi contraía nupcias con la princesa Mari, el príncipe debería vivir en Enkoku, ya que Mari no podría renunciar al trono, entonces no era conveniente para Rosskaya desposar a su primer hijo con la primera hija de un rey cuyo país se venía en banca rota. Ya que Georgi renunciaría a su apellido para ser Katsuki, entonces Rosskaya no tendría verdadero deber para con Enkoku.

Por otro lado, sí el príncipe heredero al trono, Viktor, quien era un alfa, contraía matrimonio con el príncipe Yuuri, Yuuri debería vivir en Rosskaya, a cambio, la familia real de Rosskaya pagaría los dotes de la novia, y las alianzas se harían más fuertes, en ese caso, sería deber del país de hielo ayudar a la otra nación, sería una obligación.

Yuuri comprendía que ese era su deber, él no era ningún tonto, pero comprenderlo no quería decir aceptarlo. Yuuri estaba indignado, en que sin preguntarle ya le hubiesen prometido a ese alfa a quien solo había visto en un banquete por el cumpleaños del príncipe Yuri.

Yuuri recordaba a Viktor, este era tan alto como un apropiado alfa debí ser, parecía tener buen cuerpo, tenía cabello alvino, ojos azules, y una sonrisa que hacía que las omegas alrededor de este hombre solo se inclinasen a ser reclamadas por él. A Yuuri no le parecía un mal sujeto, pero algo en su encantadora sonrisa se le antojaba falsa. Y además, Yuuri ya había convivido con algunos príncipes alfas, por intentos de su madre de hacer que Yuuri se relacionase y pudiese pronto buscar un buen alfa para proveerle el hogar que necesitase. Todos ellos eran unos engreídos, tenían presunciones altaneras, egos inflados, y se creían mucho mejor de lo que en verdad eran, casi todos ellos eran agresivos en cuanto Yuuri les daba negativas a sus deseos animales.

Yuuri pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos, intentando buscar una razón para negarse. Cuando Mari tuviese 30 años podría ocupar oficialmente el cargo, entonces el resto de sus aliados volverían a sus antiguos tratados con Enkoku, volvería el comercio, volverían los intercambios.

— No tenemos años para esperar pacientes eso, Yuuri —le contesto su madre con tranquilidad.

Su madre era una omega de peso elevado, por su amor por la comida, cabello castaño claro, rostro regordete, y una sonrisa amable, siempre destilaba amor por cada poro de su piel, ella era la mayor confidente de Yuuri.

Este parpadeo, sus ojos castaños querían llenarse con lágrimas, camino hasta con su madre, y recargo su cabeza en el regazo que ella le ofrecía, el mismo que siempre le consolaba cuando niño. Pronto las gentiles manos de la reina peinaban su negra cabellera.

— Sé que esta situación no te gusta, Yuuri, pero créeme, si hubiese otra alternativa la tomaríamos. El pueblo busca emigrar a otros reinos, los lagos ya no proveen la misma pesca, los campos se pudren por la semilla de siempre. Sin muchos lugares con los que comerciar, Enkoku solo se esteriliza. Mari dijo que de ser posible, ella se casaría sin reparo, si con ello tú fueras libre, pero ningún reino aliado ofrecería a sus omegas en matrimonio de un reino que se viene abajo. Y las alfas que piden tu mano no le dan buena espina a tu padre. Ya sabes cómo es él, incluso si es una beta tiene este instinto para con las personas. Él dice que Viktor es un buen chico. La reina de Rosskaya dice que Viktor no tiene problemas con este matrimonio.

Yuri no dijo nada, solo dejo que su madre hablase de lo agradable que era Viktor, y que si incluso no había amor, tarde o temprano este llegaría a sus vidas. Yuuri no estaba tan seguro.

.

El reino de Rosskaya era exactamente como Yuuri recordaba. Era siempre blanco glaciar, con la gente bien arropada al salir a las calles. Usando un montón de ropas que Yuuri consideraba de mal gusto. Él prefería los kimonos tradicionales de su país junto a los haori.

Luego de que el anuncio de compromiso le fuese anunciado, una carta llego una semana después, pidiéndole al rey que mandase al prometido del príncipe Viktor a Rosskaya lo más pronto posible, para que diesen comienzo las ceremonias necesarias.

Enkoku era un país que se encontraba lejos del mar, todo lo contrario era Rosskaya. El reino era una enorme isla invernal, al norte del continente Belsamelec, la isla estaba rodeada por rocas filosas, que usualmente alejaban las grandes embarcaciones, después se encontraba protegida por montañas donde los animales eran más peligroso que cualquier soldado armado. La única manera de entrar al reino de forma segura era atravesar el mar y solicitar permiso para anclar en unas costas blancas del reino, al lado contrario de las rocas y las montañas. Luego se escolta a la visita desde el pueblo pesquero hasta el centro de la isla, donde una enorme muralla se levantaba imponente y alrededor de esta los comerciantes ofrecían sus productos en el pequeño mercado. Pasando la muralla se encontraba, finalmente, la capital de Rosskaya, Ruskiev, la cual tenía esplendidas construcciones, se notaba que era el lugar donde vivía la clase alta. En el punto medio de la ciudad estaba una gran iglesia, y más allá de este, hacia el oeste se encontraba el Palacio de Invierno, cuya construcción se veía magnifica a simple vista.

Yuuri se ponía nervioso, estaba siendo escoltado por su amiga Yuko, y por Takeshi Nishigori, su guardaespaldas oficial y mejor amigo, incuso si este fuera un alfa. Ambos eran los preciados amigos de la infancia de Yuuri, y el saber que ambos lo acompañarían en, quizá, el momento más difícil de su vida, le hacía sentir reconfortado.

— Incluso si hace frío, la verdad es que Rosskaya me parece hermoso, ¿verdad Yuuri? —decía alegremente Yuko. Ella era una chica que siempre podía tener una sonrisa en su boca, su buen ánimo siempre lograba sacarle sonrisas a quienes les rodeaban.

Yuuri solo asintió, aun con la mirada fija en su regazo.

Yuko cambio una mirada preocupada con Takeshi, no sabiendo muy bien como animar a Yuuri.

El trio de amigos era transportado en un carruaje hacía el palacio. La bandera de Enkoku era un sol formado por dos peses koi, símbolo de la dualidad en la que Enkoku también creía, esta bandera adornaba la carrosa, así el pueblo de Rosskaya sabría que en él iba el futuro consorte del príncipe Viktor. Tal pensamiento no hacía feliz a Yuuri.

Finalmente este carruaje se detuvo a la entrada del palacio, donde una fila de maids estaban dispuestas frente a ellos, inclinando respetuosamente su cabeza. Su uniforme era un vestido negro de manga larga y falda unos siete dedos debajo de la rodilla, con medias negras y lustrosos zapatos, sus cabellos recogidos en perfectos moños con una cofia blanca.

Yuuri y su escolta bajaron.

El príncipe vestía un kimono tradicional, el kimono era de color azul claro, con estampado de grullas y ríos.

Junto a él, Yuko vestía un kimono homongi, de color rosa claro, con un estampado floral, su largo cabello castaño estaba sujeto en un apretado moño, ella usualmente lo llevaba en un mono atado de forma desenfadada.

Takeshi vestía una yukata de colores neutros, su figura denotaban su estado de alfa, y algunas sirvientas omegas le miraban fijamente, sin embargo, el alfa permanecía estoico frente a la situación, su único objetivo era proteger a sus dos omegas amigos.

El mayordomo principal era un beta que parecía muy alegre, su cabello era castaño claro y tenía barba, vestía un elegante traje negro. Se presentó ante ellos como Emil.

El trio fue conducido por Emil, quien enseguida se llevó de maravilla con Yuko, ambos hacían la conversación, llenando el silencio pesado que Yuuri creía sentir. Emil parecía el tipo de chico que era simpático y amigable y que caía ben a todo el mundo, así que no era de extrañar que Yuko, quien también era muy amigable y alegre, se llevará de maravillas con el muchacho de sorprendentes 18 años. Emil les contaba un poco sobre la vida en el palacio y sobre que nunca debían hacer enojar al más joven de los príncipes, aunque tenía un carácter muy difícil. También les contaba sobre la zarina Evgenia, la cual era una mujer muy amable.

El palacio por dentro era tan maravilloso con el exterior lo reflejaba, con pinturas bellísimas colgadas en cualquier lugar, con armaduras y jarrones costosos, y las ventanas daban a unos jardines interiores con algunas bellas flores de nombres desconocidos creciendo en ellas.

Finalmente los condujo hasta el salón principal, donde la zarina esperaba por ellos. Emil les comento a Yuko y Takeshi que solo Yuuri podría pasar, ya que considerarían una grosería que una escolta entrara con el príncipe, alegando que se tomaría como si no confiaran en la zarina.

Finalmente Yuri se armó de valor y entro por la puerta que Emil abría para él tan servicialmente.

El salón principal era enorme, con un suelo de mármol oscuro, dos de las cinco paredes eran de cristal, con una vista más completa de los jardines, había una chimenea dando calor a la estancia, sillones mullidos de terciopelo oscuro, un enorme cuadro con una pintura de la familia real, del techo un enorme candelabro de precioso diseño. Sentada en un cómodo sillón estaba quien debiera ser la zarina, Evgenia. Ella era un poco bajita, levemente más bajita que Yuuri, quien en realidad tenía un tamaño normal para un omega de Enkoku, tenía cabello negro oscuro, sujeto en un delicado moño, sus amables ojos eran de color oscuro, algunas arrugas ya surcaban su rostro de porcelana, pero por lo que Yuuri podía percibir, la zarina de joven debió ser una mujer muy bella.

Al lado de la zarina estaba quien Yuuri reconocía como el príncipe omega de Rosskaya, lo sabía por algunas de las fiestas a la que había asistido alguna vez. El príncipe Georgi había sacado la belleza de su madre, piel de porcelana, cabello ébano, rostro amable, pero ojos de un precioso tono azul.

Yuuri hizo una rápida inclinación hacía su majestad— Un gusto en conocerla su alteza, soy Yuuri Katsuki —y sin estar seguro de que más agregar mantuvo su cabeza inclinada.

La omega se puso en pie, caminando con gracia hasta el, y gentilmente acariciando su mejilla levanto su rostro.

— Yuuri Katsuki, me place mucho que finalmente arribaras a Rosskaya — decía con una voz profunda, levemente ronca, pero transmitía maternal cariño—, en estos momentos, mis dos hijos alfas se encuentran paseando a caballo, sin embargo, eh dado órdenes para que se reúnan pronto en ese salón. Por favor, toma asiento —señalaba a un sillón que daba plaza para tres personas.

Yuuri, con la garganta repentinamente seca, asintió. Caminando lentamente, más por los nervios que por etiqueta, llego a su asiento, donde cada musculo estaba tenso. La zarina volvió a su asiento y se hubo sentado una vez Yuuri lo hiciera.

— Sé que estas tenso Yuuri Katsuki —el susodicho estaba por negar lo obvio, pero la omega levanto una mano, callando cualquier replica—, al igual que tú, una vez yo me despose por conveniencia, pero Dios sabe que ame a mi marido, incluso sigo amándolo. Sé lo que sientes Yuuri Katsuki, pero mi hijo Vitya te tratara como se debe, y te dará la familia que deseas, no debes preocuparte.

Yuuri suprimió el impulso de morder su labio inferior. La zarina nunca podría entender el dejar a su familia y amigos, a su reino, para viajar a uno nuevo, uno desconocido, para casarse con un alfa que no conoce y vivir en un lugar reinado por el frio. Ella no sabía si Yuuri quería realmente tener hijos o cuales serían sus sueños. Pero eso era algo que no podía decir.

— Animo Yuuri, mi hermanito te tratara muy bien, él es del tipo romántico empedernido —le decía Georgi, con su voz profunda y amable, luego este suspiro—, si tan solo yo también tuviera un alfa que me amase así —decía con drama.

— O Yegor (*), ya olvida a esa alfa, no merecía tu cariño —decía Evgenia, acunando a su hijo, el cual parecía ponerse emocional y que lloraría en cualquier momento.

Yuuri se horrorizo. No se sentía en esas confianzas para ver llorar a su futuro cuñado, y además, era incomodo ver a otro omega llorar, probablemente el ciclo de celo en Georgi estaría por comenzar en cualquier momento.

Para fortuna, o quizá no tanta fortuna, el "conmovedoramente incómodo" momento madre hijo fue interrumpido al abrirse las puertas con gran estrepito.

— Madre —dijo una joven pero potente voz. Yuuri miro, si mal no recordaba, el rubio debiera ser el tercer príncipe, el alfa que llevaba un nombre parecido al suyo.

— Yura, que alegría que regresarás tan pronto, ¿dónde está Vitya?

Yuri entro sin mirar a nadie que no fuera su madre, se acercó a ella y se inclinó, para besar una mano de la mujer— El torpe de Viktor se fue a jugar con su perro —dijo con un mohín. Yuuri pensó que para ser un alfa era muy tierno, y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa, era la primera vez que pensaba en un alfa como "tierno".

— ¿De qué mierda te ríes enkokuskiy (**)? —dijo, su voz destilaba desprecio por letra y sus bonitos ojos verdes miraban con superioridad al pelinegro extranjero.

Yuuri se congelo en su lugar, sus instintos omega le ordenaban ser sumiso ante la voz dominante del alfa. Era algo contra lo que Yuuri no podía pelear, así que solo bajo la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían de la pena

— Yurachka, esa no es la forma de hablarle al prometido de tu hermano.

Yuri abrió sus ojos y miro sorprendido a su madre, su voz pareciera haberse desvanecido, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada…

— Oh, así que mi prometido finalmente ha llegado —una voz de terciopelo resonó en la estancia.

Yuuri dejo atrás el instinto omega de sumisión, mirando hacía la puerta, de donde venía la voz profunda y sensual.

El alfa con quien debía casarse, Viktor, estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa adornaba su bella cara, cabello plateado, peinado hacia un lado con un largo flequillo cubriendo la mitas de su rostro, piel pálida, y unos ojos azules mucho más bonitos que los de Georgi o Yuri, era el más alto de todos los presentes, y su aura de alfa destilaba seducción. Yuuri paso saliva, la esencia de su prometido se le antojaba una delicia, y algo primitivo en su mente quería abrirse paso, pero Yuuri trataba de invocar todo su autocontrol para suprimirlo.

— Vitya —decía la zarina, poniéndose nuevamente de pie—, Vitya, escucha, tu prometido ha venido hoy mismo desde Enkoku —la mujer se acercó a Yuuri, y le tendió una mano, levemente confundido Yuuri la tomo, y se encontró siendo levantado de su lugar por la inusual fuerza de la zarina—, es el joven príncipe Yuuri Katsuki. Será mejor que se conozcan en estos tres días, porque en cuatro días se llevará a cabo la boda —término, con una sonrisa resuelta.

**Author's Note:**

> (*)Bueno, como ya sabemos, en la serie a Viktor le dicen Vitya y a Yuri Yurachka pensé que podría ser la forma afectuosa de llamar a los personajes, o quizá una forma más rusa (¿?), como no sé, decidí que fuera una manera cariñosa de llamarlos de parte de la reina/zarina. Pero me faltaba Georgi, así que ese fue el nombre que le encontré luego de tanto buscar.
> 
> (**)Forma rusa de referirse a un ciudadano de Enkoku.
> 
> Espero les gustara este prólogo, si fue así un comentario se agradece. Cualquier duda o sugerencia estaré contenta de responderles!
> 
> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
